


Hunger

by Indehed



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few missing scenes surrounding the proposal and bed scene as Christian and Syed get engaged</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene(s) for episode dated 30th May 2011  
> 

_"Syed, I love you with all of my heart... please... marry me?"_

_"I'd love to."_

Christian's smile spread wider. Syed had pretty much told him the answer in advance, so he hadn't really been worried about him saying 'no' in the end, but to hear that answer made his chest swell with the hard beating of his heart as he crouched there on one knee.

"Can I get up now?"

Syed laughed. "Yes, you can. Come here!"

He grabbed Christian's other hand and helped him up again before they enveloped each other in another tight hug. Christian ran his hands over Syed's back in a soothing motion and they rocked slightly on their feet while taking the moment in. Parting, just enough to face each other, Christian took in the contentment on Syed's face and truly knew that his 'yes' hadn't been to please Christian as he had feared before. His new fiance looked happy. That was enough for him.

As Syed's eyes drifted to Christian's lips, the distance between the two men lessened and they kissed, gently at first but with a growing passion. Christian moved his hands from around Syed's back and into his hair, his fingers dragging through and holding into the locks as their connection intensified.

"I love you." Christian breathed against Syed as he pulled back and tugged at Syed's t-shirt to bring it up and over his head. "You have no idea how much."

"Yes, I do." Syed answered, his hands already underneath Christian's shirt and exploring across his chest, before Christian pulled his own shirt up and over, tugging hard as the arms got stuck on the way over his head, making it take longer than necessary.

With Christian's chest exposed, Syed's eyes drifted as they always did down Christian's body. He was always impressed by what he saw and loved to run his hands over the strong, muscular front. He didn't even meet Christian's eyes again as they stood impossibly close, holding hands low and their chests so close that the electricity passed between them. Their lips came within a hair's breadth of touching.

"So, before you got back I was just going to get a glass of juice and watch some TV..." Syed spoke against Christian's cheek as his lips grazed against the skin.

Syed felt Christian's lips curl against his skin, "There's nothing on. Trust me."

"You've thought of something better then?" Syed flirted back.

"Oh, yes..." Christian's lips met Syed's again and then began a trail over his cheek and down into his neck and Syed wrapped his arms around Christian and pulled him close.

"This would be easier lying down..." Syed forced himself away from Christian and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bed. He turned at the last moment and they tumbled onto the bed together with Christian doing his best not to flatten Syed as the bed bounced beneath them. As Christian steadied himself with his one free arm, Syed took the opportunity to flip them where they lay, and Christian suddenly found himself pinned underneath him.

As he came to terms with their new position and looked up in Syed's smug face he said, "If that door buzzer goes. Ignore it."

"Definitely." Syed breathed as he leaned down and took Christian's lips in a rough kiss. This time the passion had intensified and it bruised their lips as they were crushed together. Their tongues met, exploring against each other while hands danced around each others' bodies so intently that it felt like they each had more limbs than normal. Christian hooked a leg over Syed's to anchor him and a hand explored down the back of Syed's jeans.

Despite being underneath, as Christian was in grey tracksuit bottoms, it was much easier for Syed to grab hold of them and shove them down and out the way, underwear going flying with them. He then straddled Christian, who raked his nails over Syed's chest as the other man fumbled with the button on his jeans, doing his best to hurry them from his body.

They shimmied up the bed together, the covers going flying as they were shoved out of the way and their heads reached the pillows at long last.

The world fell away from them and all that mattered was in the bed at that moment. They marveled in each others' bodies. Even though they knew the layout of each other by heart, today felt newer. They felt more possessive of each other and grounded in their desires as each took stock of the fact that truly they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives.

And the sex was fantastic.

*

Their naked, sweat drenched bodies fell back onto the bed and they could barely breathe after the work out they'd just gone through.

Christian was fit, he had stamina... yet even he was surprised at how fast they'd been able to go for a second round that afternoon.

Syed's arm lay over his eyes as he concentrated on getting his breathing under control again. His other hand curled in the corner of the duvet and pulled it up and over them as the sweat cooled in the air, making him shiver slightly. He felt completely spent, but elated... and just a little bit dirty. Dirty in a good way.

Christian turned and cuddled into him in a mirror of how they'd been lying after their first go earlier on and he kissed Syed's shoulder before settling his head in the groove of his neck as Syed held his arm and he felt his thumb patting against it rhythmically. Syed rained small kisses over his head as they lay together, and then Christian broke the silence. "Speaking of names... we could double barrel them? You know... Clarke-Masood."

"I don't think so. Besides, it would be Masood-Clarke."

"Alphabetical would make more sense."

"Actually, it would make more sense to do it by the number of syllables."

"You what?" Christian laughed. "You have some seriously flawed logic sometimes."

Syed swatted Christian's cheek. "It's a moot point anyway. We're staying as we are... less paperwork."

"There is that." Christian sighed. "You know, there is one thing I didn't really consider when doing the whole proposal."

"What's that?" Syed looked down at Christian, curiously.

"Having to organise a ceremony...maybe a reception... seems like a lot of hard work."

"We've got time. I don't even know how long a divorce will take. We can work out the details later. The important part is just the two of us being happy." Syed pulled back slightly so he could see Christian fully. "I'm committed to you... with or without a ring, or a piece of paper... though," he mused, "we might make out well on the wedding gift front..."

Christian laughed. "It's just nice. Making something official, even if nothing's really changed about us."

"Yeah." Syed slunk down under the covers and sighed as the hugged closer together. Laying with their eyes closed, someone's stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry." Christian moaned but made no move.

"You're always hungry."

"Well, that's an exaggeration."

"You always steal my food."

"I do not, and besides, I only do it because I don't mind catching your germs... and I love that little indignant face you make when I do it." He giggled.

"I am not indignant."

"You're doing it right now!"

"Your eyes are closed!"

"I can sense it."

"You're full of it."

"Not of food. I need food!"

"So get up off your arse and go get some."

"You go get it for us."

"Oh for heaven's sake. Are you always going to be like this?"

"Even when I'm ninety."

"Cheers. That's something to look forward to."


End file.
